It's a Laugh Productions
It's a Laugh Productions, Inc. is a production company best known for producing the live-action sitcoms that air on Disney Channel and Disney XD. It is a division of Disney Channels Worldwide, a subsidiary of the Walt Disney Television. It was founded in November 2003 by Don Mink and Amy Rabins. All shows are taped at Hollywood Center Studios, with the exceptions of Hannah Montana, Good Luck Charlie, and Austin & Ally, which are taped at Sunset Bronson Studios (formerly Tribune Studios); Sonny with a Chance, which was taped at NBC Studios (before moving to Hollywood Center Studios for its second season); Pair of Kings, which was taped at Sunset Gower Studios (before moving to Hollywood Center Studios for its third season); and Shake It Up, which is taped at LA Center Studios (as well as the second and third seasons of Good Luck Charlie). However, the shows are still similar to all of the studio's other programs. Jonas L.A. was the first live-action sitcom to be filmed in a single-camera film format as opposed to the videotaped, multi-camera format of other Disney Channel sitcoms. It was also filmed on location with closed sets. History It's a Laugh was launched in 2003. Starting in 2005, it was created and meant to replace Brookwell McNamara Entertainment, producers of Even Stevens and That's So Raven, as producers of Disney Channel programming. (And eventually replaced the Disney Channel Original banner on its TV shows) The first two shows to hold the It's a Laugh label have all had more than 60 episodes produced. It's a Laugh programs aired on Disney Channel are known as Disney Channel Original Series, and on Disney XD as Disney XD Original Series. The first Disney XD Original Series to be produced by It's a Laugh is I'm in the Band. As of 2012, nearly all of Disney Channel's live-action original programming is produced by It's a Laugh. Series Films Theatrical films Television films Crossovers Notes: *Both "That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana" and "Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana" are each counted as three separate episodes. "Take This Job and Love It" is officially counted as a Hannah Montana episode, "Weasels on Deck" is counted as an I'm in the Band episode, and "Charlie Shakes It Up" is counted as a Good Luck Charlie episode, and a crossover between That's So Raven and its spin-off Cory in the House is called "Raven in the House;" it only counts as a Cory in the House episode. Austin & Jessie & Ally All Star New Year will count as an episode for both series, due to it being a separate event. *There is a crossover episode of a show every year except for 2008. There were two crossovers in 2007; ("Raven in the House") with Cory in the House & That's So Raven, and ("Take This Job and Love It") with Hannah Montana & Cory in the House. Television specials SD and HD programming Sonny with a Chance and all series produced since 2009, as well as seasons of existing series produced before 2009 that continued into that year were produced in high definition, but all series shot prior to 2009 were produced in standard definition. External Link * * Category:Production companies Category:Crossovers